Assignment: Earth
Streszczenie Wstęp thumb|Roberta i jej maszyna do pisania :"Dziennik kapitański. Używając czynnika przełamywania prędkości światła, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] cofnął się w czasie aż do XXgo wieku. Jesteśmy teraz na orbicie stałej wokół Ziemi, dzięki deflektorom pozostając niewykryci. Nasza misja – badania historyczne. Monitorujemy ziemskie komunikaty by odkryć, w jaki sposób Ziemia poradziła sobie z problemami roku ... 1968."'' Nagle statek ulega wstrząsowi, a Spock melduje, że odkryto kogoś w transporterze. Kapitan Kirk przypomina, ze w XXtym wieku nie było takich urządzeń Spock odpowiada, ze jednak ktoś się przesłał na pokład i Kirk biegnie do hali transportu. Spock odkrywa, że transporter ściągnął kogoś z odległości tysiąca lat świetlnych. Scotty twierdzi, ze trudno w to uwierzyć, bo żaden transporter nie sięgnie tak daleko, nawet w ich czasach. Wtem na platformie transportera pojawia się człowiek w ciemnym garniturze, trzymający na rękach czarnego kota. Akt I Obcy mężczyzna pyta Kirka, czemu został uprowadzony i kim są jego porywacze. Kirk przedstawia się i mówi mu, że jest na pokładzie United Spaceship Enterprise. Mężczyzna pyta, z jakiej planety pochodzą, a Kirk odpowiada, że z Ziemi. Jednak mężczyzna nie wierzy w to, bowiem w XXtym wieku Ziemia nie dysponowała technologią, pozwalającą na budowę takiego statku jak Enterprise. Gdy jednak spostrzega, że Spock jest Wolkaninem, pojmuje, że statek pochodzi z przyszłości i żąda, by przesłano go na Ziemię. Gdy przebywa ochrona, przedstawia się jej jako Gary Seven, człowiek z XXtego wieku. Jego kotka nazywa się Isis. Kirk mówi, że w XXtym wielu ludzie nie używali transporterów. Seven odpowiada, że jest z innej planety która dysponuje dużo bardziej zaawansowanymi transporterami niż ten, którym uprowadzono go na Enterprise. Gdy Kirk pyta, co to za planeta, Seven odpowiada, że jej mieszkańcy chcą utrzymać jej istnienie w sekrecie i nawet w czasach Kirka nikt nie będzie tego wiedział. Seven tłumaczy, że musi dostać się na Ziemię i to teraz, w przeciwnym czasie historia ulegnie zmianie. Jednak Kirk nie jest pewny, czy Seven mówi prawdę i decyduje się zatrzymać go na pokładzie do czasu wyjaśnienia sprawy. Seven próbuje uciec, powalając ochronę i nie reagując nawet na Vulcan neck pinch Spocka. Dopiero fazer Kirka powala go na ziemię. :"Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Człowiek z XXtego wieku w garniturze biznesmana – kim on jest? Nawet Vulcan neck pinch Spocka nie zdołał go powstrzymać. Gdyby nie mój fazer, powaliłby całą naszą piątkę. Trudno mi uwierzyć w to, by tajemniczy Mr. Seven mógł być człowiekiem. A jeśli jest?" W sali odpraw Spock, z Isis na kolanach, zauważa, że czuje dziwną sympatię dla tego kota. Chekov melduje, że analizowane koordynaty transportu Sevena pochodziły z niezamieszkanej planety w tym rejonie galaktyki, ale Scotty mówi, że przeciążyły one obwody transportera i dokładniejsza ich analiza jest niemożliwa. Promień mógł go przenieść z niezwykłej odległości przez przestrzeń i być może nawet przez czas, nie wiadomo tylko, jak. Spock przypomina, że w tych czasach na Ziemi trwa kryzys, zapisany w pamięci ich komputera. W tych dniach, mówi, "Ktoś ważny zostanie zamordowany, a równie groźny będzie zamach rządowy w Azji, a na dodatek, co jest sprawą krytyczną, będzie miało miejsce wyniesienie na orbitę satelity z pociskami nuklearnymi co ma pozwolić USA na zademonstrowanie swej potęgi". Kirk i Spock omawiają sprawę broni atomowej i to, że niebo wypełnione orbitującymi bombami wodorowymi powodowało, że najlżejszy błąd mógł spowodować atomowy holokaust. Seven ucieka wkrótce z brygu, dezaktywując pole siłowe przy użyciu urządzenia, wyglądającego jak wieczne pióro, a zwanego "servo". Przy jego pomocy usypia też wartowników. Tymczasem w sali odpraw McCoy mówi Kirkowi, że Seven rzeczywiście jest człowiekiem, ale nie wszystko w jego ciele jest ludzkie. Może być Obcym, zdolnym do przybrania ludzkiej postaci, na co Spock ponowie zauważa, że być może Seven mówił prawdę. Kirk narzeka, że nie powiedzieli mu obaj nic wiążącego. W tym momencie Isis zeskakuje z kolan Spocka i opuszcza pomieszczenie. Chwilę później dowiadują się, że Seven uciekł. W hali transportu Seven za pomocą servo pozbawia dyżurującego technika przytomności, bierze Isis na ręce i teleportuje się na Ziemię, nim Kirk ma szansę go powstrzymać. Akt II Seven materializuje się w komorze transportu zakamuflowanej w czymś, co pozornie wygląda jak zwykłe biuro. Seven włącza komputer za półką na książki. Pyta o lokalizację agentów nr 201 i 347. Komputer żąda od Sevena identyfikacji a Seven każe mu sprawdzić schemat głosu. Urządzenie identyfikuje go jako Obserwator 194, pseudonim Gary Seven. Komputer rozpoznaje schemat głosu ale brak mu danych o tym, że Gary Seven dostał przydział na tę planetę. Seven mówi, że jest obserwatorem pierwszej klasy i że komputer ma pominąć poprzednie instrukcje i słuchać wyłącznie jego poleceń. Komputer przedstawia się jako Beta 5, zdolny do analitycznych decyzji. Zmusza Sevena do próby, każąc mu opisywać agentów, o których pyta. W końcu Seven mówi, że zaginieni agenci 201 i 347 to mężczyzna i kobieta, potomkowie Ziemian, zabranych sześć tysięcy lat temu i specjalnie przygotowywanych do takich misji. Problemem jest to, że ziemska nauka i technologia znacznie wyprzedziła w rozwoju wiedzę polityczną i socjologiczną. Ich misją jest uchronienie Ziemi przed zniszczeniem, nim jej mieszkańcy będą w stanie stworzyć bardziej pokojową wspólnotę. Komputer decyduje, że choć informacje nie są kompletne, można je uznać za wystarczające i mówi Sevenowi, że agenci nie meldowali się od trzech dni. Seven nakazuje komputerowi natychmiastowe poszukiwania. Tymczasem na Enterprise, Kirk, Spock i Scotty próbują zlokalizować miejsce, w które przesłał się Seven. Scotty mówi, że może to ustalić z dokładnością do tysiąca metrów. Spock przypomina Kirkowi podążanie za nim będzie bardzo ryzykowne, gdyż przypadkowo mogą zmienić historię. Kirk odpowiada, że wie o tym ale musi też wziąć pod uwagę, że Seven mógł mówić prawdę. Kirk każe Scottyemu przygotować odpowiednie ubrania i wprowadzić koordynaty do przesyłu. W swoim apartamencie Seven dowiaduje się, że misją agentów było unieruchomienie rakiety, która miała wynieść na orbitę amerykańskiego satelitę wojennego z nuklearnymi pociskami, co miało być odpowiedzią na podobny ruch wrogiego mocarstwa. Seven mówi, że z powodu takich nonsensownych posunięć omal nie doszło do destrukcji planety Omicron IV, co potwierdza komputer. Seven pyta, czy rakieta została uszkodzona a komputer odpowiada, że jeszcze nie, zaś do startu zostało już tylko 90 minut. Seven mówi, że jeśli agenci nie zostaną natychmiast odnalezieni, będzie musiał przejąć ich misję. Po przesyle Kirk wywołuje Scottyego i mówi mu, by śledził Sevena. Scotty podaje mu koordynaty, a Kirk i Spock ruszają tropem uciekiniera. Komputer prezentuje Sevenowi kilka fałszywych identyfikacji, zgodnie z którymi Seven jest to pułkownikiem CIA, to porucznikiem NYPD a także pułkownikiem z NSA. I daje mu też mapę Bazy Rakietowej McKinleya. W tym momencie wchodzi młoda kobieta i pyta głośno, czy ktoś jest w środku. Seven wychodzi i pyta ją, gdzie była. Myśli, że jest ona zaginioną agentką. Kobieta odpowiada, że nie widzi powodu, by mu to mówić i pyta, kim on jest. Seven pyta, gdzie jest 347, a ona odpowiada żartem, że pewnie z 348 a potem decyduje się wezwać policję. Seven zmusza ją, by usiadła i mówi (myśląc, że jest ona agentką 201) że jest "Obserwatorem 194, pseudonim Gary Seven" i potrzebuje kompletnego raportu na temat, co robiła przez ostatnie trzy dni. Gdy kobieta chce zacząć pisać na maszynie, Gar każe jej to robić bez użycia rąk. Zdziwienie kobiety nie ma granic, gdy pod wpływem jej głosu maszyna zaczyna sama pisać. Gary w końcu pojmuje, że nie jest ona w nic wprowadzona. Za pomocą servo zamyka drzwi i każe komputerowi zidentyfikować kobietę w pokoju obok. Beta-5 podaje, że jest to Roberta Lincoln i że jest ona sekretarka, zatrudnioną przez agentów 347 i 201. Pojmując, jak wielki błąd popełnił, Seven pyta Robertę czym zajmowali się jej pracodawcy a ona odpowiada, ze badaniami dla potrzeb nowej encyklopedii. Seven mówi jej, że może iść jeśli nie chce pomóc swemu krajowi. Gdy Roberta zaczyna protestować, Seven mówi, że dzięki jego niekompetencji poznała tajne urządzenia niezbędne dla bezpieczeństwa narodowego. Pokazuje jej fałszywy identyfikator CIA, co ona przyjmuje za dobrą monetę. Isis otwiera drzwi i miauczy do Sevena. Seven wyjasnia Robercie że Isis to specjalnie szkolony kot, o czym nie trzeba nikomu mówić. Roberta zgadza się z nim. Tymczasem na ulicy Kirk ponownie wywołuje Scotta i Scotty mówi mu, że obiekt znajduje się trzydzieści metrów powyżej ich obecnej lokalizacji. Kirk i Spock wchodzą do apartamentowca. Beta 5 informuje Sevena, że agenci 201 i 347 zginęli w wypadku samochodowym dziesięć minut na północ od Bazy McKinleya na autostradzie 949. Seven użala się nad tą niepotrzebną śmiercią i prosi o dodatkowe potwierdzenie. Niestety, nie ma wątpliwości. Scotty podaje Kirkowi kierunek i obaj znajdują właściwy apartament. Kirk dzwoni do drzwi i Seven wyłącza komputer. Roberta otwiera drzwi i gdy Kirk pyta o Sevena, odpowiada, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym on mówi, że to biuro rządowe i że muszą wyjść. Kirk nie ma takiego zamiaru, domaga się odpowiedzi, gdzie jest Seven. Roberta żąda, by Kirk wyszedł, a ponieważ nie odnosi to skutku, chce dzwonić na policję. Kirk i Roberta szarpią się przy telefonie i dziewczyna woła Sevena na pomoc. Seven jednak w tym czasie znika w transporterze. Spock odkrywa, gdzie był Seven i Kirk wchodzi do sąsiedniego pokoju, a Spock przytrzymuje Robertę. Dziewczyna podczas szamotaniny zrzuca czapkę Spocka i zaskakują ją widok jego uszu. Seven rematerializuje się w bazie rakietowej i obserwuje zbrojenie głowic. Akt III Kirk znajduje mapę Bazy Rakietowej McKinleya. Roberta mówi im, że wezwała już policję do biura. Gdy ta przybywa, Spock próbuje uciszyć Robertę, ale mu się to nie udaje. Kirk wywołuje Scotta i nakazuje mu pełny skan oraz przygotowanie do transportu. Przybysze chowają się w biurze, a Roberta biegnie do drzwi i wpuszcza policję, pokazując im, gdzie się ukryli. Policjanci wbiegają do środka akurat wtedy, gdy Kirk nakazuje transport i cała czwórka znika sprzed oczu Roberty. Kirk i Spock zeskakują z platformy transportera, Kirk natychmiast nakazuje, by Scotty odesłał policjantów, co ten robi. Dwaj policjanci wracają do biura, kompletnie zbici z tropu i niepewni tego, co im się przytrafiło, a Roberta nie wie już, co ma myśleć. W bazie rakietowej zostało już tylko pięćdziesiąt minut do odpalenia rakiety. Seven zostaje zatrzymany przez strażnika, gdy zbliża się do stanowiska kontroli. Przedstawia mu swój identyfikator CIA. Gdy strażnik próbuje go potwierdzić telefonicznie, Isis (którą strażnik kazał postawić na ziemi) wpada mu pod nogi, dając Sevenowi okazję do ogłuszenia go za pomocą servo. Podnosi słuchawkę i mówi, że wszystko jest OK. Następnie mówi unieruchomionemu strażnikowi, że jest on bardzo zmęczony i zaśnie, a ten momentalnie siada i zapada w sen. Seven wchodzi do zewnętrznej windy i czeka, aż samochód naczelnika opuści platformę startową. Wtedy usuwa za pomocą servo panel zabezpieczający i zaczyna rozbrajać rakietę. Tymczasem Kirk, Spock i Scotty, wciąż w hali transportu, szukają Sevena, podłączywszy się do satelity metereologicznego. Nie mogąc go znaleźć Kirk i Spock decydują się na przesył do bazy i odszukanie Sevena w staromodny sposób. Materializują się obok uśpionego wcześniej strażnika akurat wtedy, gdy się budzi. Zostają zabrani przez straż i odeskortowani do pokoju kontroli obok stanowiska startowego. Początkowo są przesłuchiwani, lecz wkrótce całą uwagę wszystkich przykuwają przygotowania do startu. Kirk i Spock stoją i obserwują, bezradni wobec tego, co ma nastąpić. Tymczasem Roberta decyduje się odejść i mówi komputerowi, że nie zdradzi jego i Sevena, lecz przypadkowo odkrywa, że przełożenie pióra na biurku otwiera szklaną ścianę za półką. Przypadkiem odblokowuje transporter. W tym samym czasie Scotty, używając czujników statku, lokalizuje Sevena na platformie, manipulującego przy uzbrojeniu rakiety. Scotty wzywa ochronę i przygotowuje transport. Słysząc sygnał transportu Seven chwyta Isis w ramiona. W tym samym czasie Roberta, manipulując transporterem w biurze, niechcący ściąga go do środka. Kirk i Spock bezradnie obserwują końcowe odliczanie. Strażnicy ochrony oglądają ich fazery i komunikatory. Szef ochrony mówi Kirkowi, że zostaną przeciw nim wysunięte jedynie najlżejsze możliwe zarzuty, jeśli odpowie, skąd się tu wzięli i co tu robią. Ale Kirk milczy i patrzy jedynie na stanowisko startowe. Akt IV :"Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Spock i ja jesteśmy w sterowni. Nawet jeśli zaczniemy mówić, nie uwierzą nam. Nie możemy powstrzymać pana Sevena lub zapobiec wystrzeleniu rakiety, ani nawet nie wiemy, czy powinniśmy to robić. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się tak bezradny." W biurze Seven wpada w złość na Roberta za to, że mu przeszkodziła, ale uspokaja się, zrozumiawszy, że zapobiegła zabraniu go na pokład Enterprise. Znowu zabiera się do pracy z Beta 5. Chce wiedzieć, czy udało mu się przejąć kontrolę nad rakietą, a Beta 5 potwierdza, że tak. Seven z pomocą Beta 5 ustawia obwody trzeciej sekcji amerykańskiej rakiety tak, by zeszła z kursu. Uzbraja głowicę. I wkrótce potem zostaje uderzony w głowę przez Robertę, która zaczyna podejrzewać, że nie jest on pracownikiem rządowym, a to, co robi, jest poza możliwościami nawet CIA. Zabiera Sevenowi servo i mówi mu, by został, gdzie jest. Seven błaga Robertę by pozwoliła mu skończyć, co zaczął, inaczej eksplozja rakiety zapoczątkuje trzecią wojnę światową Na mostku "Enterprise" Chekov i Sulu widzą głowicę bojowa i wzywają Scotta. Sulu mówi mu, że komputer obliczył, iż uderzy ona gdzieś w środek Eurazji. Uhura melduje gotowość bojową. Scotty decyduje się na ryzyko wywołania Kirka i każe jej otworzyć kanał. W sterowni kontrolerzy zauważają usterkę rakiety i próbują sprowadzić ją z kursu. Gdy głowica uzbraja się, naukowcy nie pojmują, jak mogła zrobić to sama z siebie. Decydują się na detonację jej za pomocą sygnału radiowego, inaczej następna bomba, jak wiedzą, uderzy w nich. Kirk, korzystając z odwrócenia uwagi, próbuje aktywować komunikator, ale zostaje schwytany i odesłany z powrotem na poprzednie miejsce. Wkrótce potem Scotty próbuje skontaktować się z nim celem uzyskania instrukcji. Gdy komunikator zaczyna piszczeć,m a strażnik ochrony próbuje rozmawiać ze Scotty'm, Spock, pokazując strażnikowi, jak należy użyć komunikatora, unieruchamia go przy pomocy Vulcan nerve pinch. Kirk każe teleportować ich obu do biura Sevena. Sygnał wysłany przez naukowców nie działa i kontroler akcji decyduje się zadzwonić do prezydenta. W apartamencie Seven próbuje powiedzieć Robercie prawdę o tym, co się dzieje i o tym, z jak zaawansowanej cywilizacji pochodzi, a także, że próbują oni jedynie pomóc Ziemi. Roberta odpowiada, że naprawdę chce mu uwierzyć i wie, że świat potrzebuje pomocy a niektórzy ludzie jej pokolenia zachowują się jak szaleńcy. Zastanawia się, czy będzie jej dane dożyć trzydziestki. Gdy Seven próbuje uruchomić komputer, zjawiają się Kirk i Spock. Kirk pyta Spock a, czy może on zdetonować głowicę, używając tego komputera. Spock odpowiada, że spróbuje Seven mówi, że on też tego chce i że musi to zrobić co najmniej 150 km nad ziemią, jeśli chce jedynie wystraszyć ludzi i zniechęcić ich do używania takiej broni. W tym momencie Scotty wzywa Kirka i mówi, że wszystko jest przygotowane na atak. Spock mówi, że nie mając tyle czasu ile trzeba może tylko zgadywać i Seven pyta gniewnie Kirka, czy może skończyć swą pracę. Kapitan odpowiada, że wciąż nie wie, co to za praca i że może wcale nie powinni pozwolić mu na przejęcie kontroli nad głowicą. Nagle Roberta wymierza servo w Kirka i żąda, by puścił Sevena. Seven szybko zabiera jej urządzenie, mówiąc, że servo jest ustawiony na zabijanie. Dezaktywuje go i podaje Kirkowi. Kapitan mówi, że skoro Spock nie może sam detonować głowicy, muszą zaufać Sevenowi. Spock odpowiada, ze nie znając faktów nie można podjąć logicznej decyzji i muszą zdać się na ludzką intuicję. Seven rzuca się do Beta 5 i zaczyna pracę, aktywując wizualizację niskiej orbity i każe komputerowi obliczyć dane. Wreszcie detonuje głowicę na wysokości 158 km. Nieco później Seven dyktuje maszynie ostatni fragment swego raportu. "...i mimo niewielkiego zakłócenia ziemskiej historii przez przypadkowe pojawienie się statku z przyszłości, misja została ukończona pomyślnie." Spock poprawia Sevena mówiąc, ze ich wizyta nie była przypadkowa i niczego nie zakłócili a Enterprise był po prostu częścią tego, co zdarzyło się tego dnia w 1968 roku. Kirk dodaje, że zapisy mówią o usterce, która spowodowała eksplozję rakiety. Spock dodaje, że na przyszłość ludzie będą znali ryzyko. Seven kończy, że wszystko skończyło się tak, jak powinno. W tej chwili Roberta patrzy na Isis i widzi śliczną kobietę. Podchodzi do Sevena i pyta o wyjaśnienia. Seven mówi, że to po prostu jego kotka. Gdy Roberta ogląda się, Isis znowu jest kotem. Seven pyta Kirka, co jeszcze pokazują zapisy, ale Kirk że nie może powiedzieć wszystkiego. Spock dodaje, że bezpieczniej po prostu rzec, iż Seven i Roberta mają jeszcze przed sobą wiele ciekawych doświadczeń a Kirk zgadza się z tym sformułowaniem. Kirk żąda transportu, Spock mówi Sevenowi "live long and prosper" a kapitan mówi to samo Robercie. Zostają ściągnięci i Enterprise opuszcza orbitę. Pamiętne cytaty "Proszę się zidentyfikować." "To United Spaceship ''Enterprise. Ja jestem kapitan Kirk, dowódca."'' "Tak, słyszałem go, Isis. Jestem na pokładzie statku kosmicznego; z jakiej planety?" "Z Ziemi." "To niemożliwe, w tym okresie czasu oni nie mieli --" (spostrzega Spocka) "Ludzie i Wolkanin. Wy -- wy jesteście z przyszłości, kapitanie! Proszę natychmiast przesłać mnie z powrotem na Ziemię." : - Gary Seven and Kirk "W porządku. Kapitanie Kirk, nazywam się Gary Seven. Jestem człowiekiem z XXtego wieku. Byłem właśnie w drodze..." "Ludzie z XXtego wieku nie teleportowali się przez całą galaktykę, Mr. Seven." "Mieszkałem na innej, daleko bardziej zaawansowanej planecie, zostałem wysłany na Ziemię, gdy mnie przechwyciliście." "Gdzie leży ta planeta?" "Mieszkańcy utrzymują jej lokalizację w sekrecie. Pozostanie nieznana nawet w waszych czasach." "Niemożliwe jest ukrycie całej planety." "Niemożliwe dla was, nie dla nich. Kapitanie, ja jestem z tego okresu czasu. Wy nie. Przeszkadzacie mi, a zatrzymując mnie tu, zmienicie historię. Zniszczycie Ziemię, i prawdopodobnie samych siebie." "Jeśli to, co mówi, jest prawdą, kapitanie, każda sekunda przetrzymywania go tu jest niebezpieczna." "A jeśli kłamie..." : - Gary Seven, Kirk, Scotty i Spock "Masz rację, Isis. To prymitywne. Niewiarygodne, że ludzie mogą żyć w ten sposób. Na szczęście my nie musimy. Nie na długo. Komputer start." "Komputer włączony." "Zlokalizuj agentów 201 i 347." "Zidentyfikuj się." "Po prostu sprawdź schemat mego głosu. Dowiesz się, że jestem Obserwatorem 194, pseudonim Gary Seven." "Schemat głosu potwierdzony, ale nie słyszałem, by Gary Seven dostał przydział na te planetę." "Komputer, jestem obserwatorem klasy jeden. Masz rozkaz zignorować poprzednie instrukcje i odpowiedzieć na moje pytania." "Jestem Beta 5, komputer zdolny do analitycznych decyzji. Proszę potwierdzić swa identyfikację jako obserwatora przez opisanie agentów oraz natury ich misji." "Komputer, ostrzegam cię. Nie lubię snobizmu serii Beta 5." (westchnienie) "Dobrze, agenci to kobieta i mężczyzna, potomkowie ludzi zabranych z Ziemi jakieś sześć tysięcy lat temu. Zostali specjalnie przygotowani do tej misji. Problem: ziemska technologia i wiedza daleko wyprzedzają poziom rozwoju politycznego i społecznego. Cel misji: uchronić ziemska cywilizację od zniszczenia samej siebie póki nie zdoła wytworzyć bardziej pokojowego społeczeństwa." "Niekompletne lecz wystarczające. Lokalizacja agentów nieznana od trzech dni." "Czemu od razu tego nie powiedziałeś? Nie, nie odpowiadaj. Po prostu zacznij poszukiwania. Sprawdź wszystkie doniesienia, zdekoduj wszystkie rządowe komunikaty..." "Jestem przygotowany do wszczęcia procedury nr 194." : - Gary Seven i ' komputer Beta 5' "W odpowiedzi na umieszczenie na orbicie przez inne mocarstwo głowicy bojowej, Stany Zjednoczone wysyłają dziś na orbitę wyrzutnię wielogłowicową. Celem jest zachowanie równowagi sił." "Podobny nonsens niemal doprowadził do zniszczenia planety Omicron IV." "Dokładnie. Sytuacja Ziemi jest bardzo podobna. Misja agentów 201 i 347, wprowadzić usterkę do rakiety Stanów Zjednoczonych." "Postępy misji: czy wprowadzono usterkę?" "Żadnych postępów." "Ile czasu do startu?" "Dokładnie jednak godzina, dwadzieścia siedem minut, dwanaście sekund." "Komputer, zapisz. Jeśli agenci natychmiast się nie odnajdą, będę musiał przejąć ich misję." : - Gary Seven i 'komputer Beta 5 "Czego pan oczekuje, mam pisać nosem? Widzi pan to? To maszyna, na której piszę – Na pisze wszystko, co mówię Przestań. Przestań! PRZESTAŃ!" : - Roberta Lincoln "Tu Scott." "Czujnik pokazał, że rakieta sama się uzbroiła, panie Scott." "Komputer obliczył, że uderzy gdzieś w centrum Eurazji." "Wciąż mamy czas, by zejść niżej i zniszczyć ją fazerami, sir." "Na Ziemi zaczynają się niepokoić, panie Scott. Odbieram alarm bojowy od największych potęg." "Musimy zaryzykować i wywołać kapitana. Poruczniku Uhura, proszę otworzyć kanał." "Aye, aye." : - Scotty, Chekov, Sulu i Uhura "Co jeszcze pokazują wasze zapisy?" "Obawiam się, że nie możemy ujawnić wszystkiego, co wiemy, Mr. Seven." "Kapitanie, możemy powiedzieć, że Mr. Seven i Miss Lincoln mają pewne... ciekawe doświadczenia przed sobą "Tak, myślę, że to im możemy powiedzieć." (otwiera komunikator) "Dwóch do przesyłu, Scotty." "Żyj długo i pomyślnie, Mr. Seven." "I to samo dla pani, Miss Lincoln." (do komunikatora) "Energia." : - Gary Seven, Spock i Kirk Zza kulis Scenariusz * Zgodnie z książką Star Trek Compendium, pierwszy szkic tego odcinka (datowany na December|1967) zawierał scenę, w której obsada mostka Enterprise ogląda na ekranie odcinek Bonanzy. * To jedyny odcinek Star Trek w którym podróż w czasie określa się jako "rutynową". Temporalna Pierwsza Dyrektywa nie była widać jeszcze sformułowana. * Razem z Vianami, Colonel Gary Seven należy do niewielu humanoidów , którzy są niewrażliwi na Vulcan nerve pinch. * Ten odcinek został wyemitowany po raz pierwszy March|1968. Zgodnie ze smutnymi przewidywaniami, sześć dni później, 4 kwietnia 1968, rzeczywiście miało miejsce morderstwo ważnego człowieka - był nim Martin Luther King, Jr.. 69 dni później, 6 czerwca 1968, zginął również Robert F. Kennedy. * Zbieżność: Spock wspomina, że tego samego dnia, gdy USA wyśle wyrzytnię pocisków nuklearnych na orbitę, będzie miało miejsce morderstwo kogoś ważnego. W odcinek wmontowano autentyczne zdjęcia ze startu Apollo 4, i pierwszy test rakiety Saturn V. Morderstwo miało miejsce w dniu startu Apollo 6, co było drugim testem Saturn V. Zamach rządowy w Azji nie miał jednak wtedy miejsca. * Drugim odcinkiem, dziejącym się całkowicie w XXtym wieku, był odcinek Storm Front * Adres kwatery głównej Gary Sevena nie jest daleki od adresu Lucy i Ricky Ricardo, którzy również mieszkali przy East 68th Street. (Pamiętajmy, że "Star Trek" był początkowo produkcją wytwórni Desilu, studia, które wyprodukowało "I Love Lucy.) 811 East 68th Street to adres, który w owym czasie istniał jedynie w Brooklynie, NY. * To jedyny odcinek, w którym federacyjny system transportu przechwytuje transport z innej planety. * Teri Garr bardzo źle wspomina pracę z Gene'm Roddenberry, do tego stopnia, że dotąd odmawia wzięcia udziału w wywiadach na temat "Star Trek". Apocryfy * W nowelach i komiksach obca rasa, która wyszkoliła Gary Sevena zwała się Aegis. * Seven i Lincoln pojawili się w kilku książkach z serii Star Trek (Przydział: Wieczność i powieść dwutomowa, Wojny eugeniczne: Kareiera i upadek Khana Noonien Singha której autorem był Greg Cox) oraz krótkich historiach ("Obcy nadchodzą!", autor Dayton Ward w kompilacji Strange New Worlds III, "Seven i Seven" , autor Kevin Hosey w Strange New Worlds VI i "Assignment: One" , autor Kevin Lauderdale w Strange New Worlds VIII). * Gary Seven pojawił się również w kilku komiksach, "The Peacekeeper Part One", "The Peacekeeper Part Two: The Conclusion", "Split Infinities", "Future Imperiled", i nowej serii Star Trek: Assignment: Earth. Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Robert Lansing jako Mister Seven Udział biorą * Terri Garr jako Roberta Lincoln * James Doohan jako Scott ** Kontroler misji (głos) * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Don Keefer jako Cromwell * Lincoln Demyan jako sierżant * Morgan Jones jako pułkownik Nesvig * Bruce Mars jako Pierwszy policjant * Ted Gehring jako Drugi policjant * Paul Baxley jako szef ochrony Niewymienieni * Barbara Babcock jako komputer Beta 5 (głos) * Frank da Vinci jako dowódca oddziału * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Victoria Vetri jako Isis w ludzkiej postaci * Nieznany aktor jako strażnik de:Ein Planet genannt Erde en:Assignment: Earth (episode) es:Assignment: Earth fr:Assignment: Earth ja:宇宙からの使者 Mr.セブン（エピソード） nl:Assignment: Earth Kategoria:Odcinki TOS